


The Junk Food Collection

by LerryTheShark



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 09:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LerryTheShark/pseuds/LerryTheShark
Summary: Una serie di mini-storie a tema cibo spazzatura ispirate all'iniziativa "Hot Dog Party!" a cura di Fanwriter.it.





	The Junk Food Collection

★ **Iniziativa:** Questa storia partecipa al “Hot Dog Party!” a cura di Fanwriter.it.  
★ **Numero Parole:**  200. [Hot Dog farcito]  
★ **Prompt/Traccia:**  
   16. A e B e gli hot dog alle tre di notte.  
★ **Pairing:** Chanyeol/Baekhyun.

  
  
  
«Dannazione!»  
«Cosa?»  
«È diventato duro!» si lagnò Baekhyun e in corridoio Junmyeon inciampò nei suoi stessi piedi, riuscendo a riacquistare l’equilibrio appena in tempo per non finire con la faccia spalmata sul pavimento. _Cosa_ … _?!_  
«Di nuovo?! Ma come diavolo è possibile?» domandò la voce di Chanyeol dalla cucina, a metà fra il divertito e l’esasperato.  
Junmyeon si passò una mano sul volto arrossato, facendola salire fino a scompigliarsi i capelli; di tutte le sere in cui poteva dimenticare di portarsi dell’acqua in camera…  
Ma poi, chi lo avrebbe mai detto? Cioè, un poco di sospetto lo aveva sempre avuto, così come la gran parte degli EXO-L e dei loro colleghi, ma avere la conferma era tutta un’altra storia.  
«Ci sono anche stato attento!»  
«Non abbastanza a quanto pare.»  
«Chanyeolie, pensaci tu.»  
Ripensandoci poteva sempre bere dal lavandino del bagno.  
  
  
«Non c’è niente da fare, il microonde mi odia.» affermò Baekhyun, afferrando con gratitudine l’hot dog che Chanyeol gli stava porgendo, della perfetta consistenza.  
«E questo è il motivo per cui sono sempre invitato ai tuoi spuntini delle tre di notte.» gli ricordò l’amico, gettando i würstel stracotti e duri come il marmo nel secchio della spazzatura. «Mi passi la maionese?»


End file.
